Star Wars Legends 3: AJ's Wedding
by K. Mason
Summary: A story of three brothers trying to make their way in the galaxy. Part three of ten. Yeah, I skip around. COMPLETE!
1. Proposal

"Well guys, I really like Mara," AJ said, reclining in the pilot's seat of the Wraith. "I really want to be with her."

"Why don't you ask her to marry you?" Masry asked.

AJ frowned. "I don't know if I'm ready to make a commitment like that."

"Why not?" Maske asked, looking over at AJ.

AJ leaned back in his chair. "I don't want to lose all the women in my little black book."

"There's not a single woman in your little black book," Masry said.

AJ looked over at Masry. "You know that when I say _my_ little black book, I mean _your_ little black book."

"Just marry her," Maske said.

"I think this is my choice," AJ said.

Maske just laughed.

"So what's the real reason you don't want to marry her?" Masry queried.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"C'mon, I know you like her," Masry said.

AJ sighed. "I don't want to lose her," he explained. "I don't even know how to go about asking her to marry me."

"It's easy," Masry said. "Here I'll show you. I'll be you, and Maske will be Mara."

Maske stared at Masry. "What?"

"C'mon Maske, for AJ's sake."

"Couldn't you just tell him how?" Maske asked.

"No, I learn better through example," AJ said, grinning.

"See? Now c'mon," Masry said. "Now, say we're on a date."

"I'm sorry, man, but this is weird," Maske said.

"Anyway, we're on a date and I want to ask Maske to marry me," Masry began. "Now when we're finished eating, I'll wait for the perfect moment."

"How do I know which moment is the perfect one?" AJ asked.

"You just know, man. Trust me, you'll figure it out," Masry replied. "Anyway, I'll get down on my knee and pull out my little ring box," Masry said, getting down on one knee in front of Maske and pulling out an imaginary ring box. "Then, I look deep into his eyes and say: 'Will you marry me?', like that. She'll be all surprised and overwhelmed and happy and stuff. She'll then put her hands in front of her mouth." Maske rolled his eyes and put his hands in front of his mouth. He tried his best to act surprised and happy. "Not bad Maske. Anyway, next she'll get all excited and start jumping up and down, saying 'yes' and 'of course.'"

Maske stood up and started jumping up and down. "Yes, of course!"

Masry got off his knee. "And that, my friend, is how you ask a woman to marry you."

"You know, Masry, I almost want to marry you," Maske said.

"Really?" AJ asked.

"Nope," Maske said sitting back down.

"Alright, I'll ask her tomorrow. We have a date planned at seven o'clock," AJ said.

"Great. We'll help you get ready," Masry said. "By the way, is the place real formal?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is. It's our six month anniversary tomorrow."

"Perfect," Masry said. "Does this place have dim lights?"

"Yes."

"Slow, boring, sappy love music in the background?"

"Of course."

"Is the menu real hard to read?"

"Nearly impossible."

"Aw man," Masry said. "This place is perfect!"

* * *

The next day, Maske, Masry, and AJ split up the work of getting ready. 

"Here's the deal, I'll wash you're suit, Maske will press it off, and you go get a shower, AJ," Masry said, walking away.

"Right," AJ said, heading for the bathroom.

"I can't iron," Maske said.

Masry and AJ stopped and turned around.

"I'm not surprised," AJ said.

"Just take the iron, fill it with water, plug it in, wait for it to get hot, and move it around on top of the clothes until there are no more wrinkles," Masry said.

"Okay, easy enough," Maske said.

Masry and AJ continued to walk away.

* * *

After his shower, AJ pulled an under shirt and boxers on, and then walked out to see Maske about his clothes. 

"Where's my clothes?" AJ asked. Maske handed him a hangar with his shirt and suit jacket hanging on it. "Nice job, Maske," AJ complimented. "Uh . . . where's my pants?"

Maske's eyes darted around the room. "Pants? What pants?"

AJ put his hand on his forehead. "Oh no, what did you do to my pants?"

Maske handed AJ his pants. AJ inspected them and found a large hole in the seat of the pants.

"I had no idea it would burn a whole through them, man. Besides, it's hardly noticeable," Maske said.

"'Hardly noticeable, the entire rear is missing!" AJ yelled.

"I bet Mara won't even notice," Maske said.

"There is a hole in my pants!" AJ shouted.

"Calm down," Maske said. "You have more pants, right?"

AJ walked away, shaking his head in disbelief.

Masry walked in. "Nice one, Maske."

"Shut up," Maske said.

AJ walked back out wearing a slightly wrinkled pair of pants, his dress shirt, and his suit jacket. "There's no time to iron these pants, they'll have to do," he said.

"Where's your tie?" Masry asked.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Don't tell me you're going to go with out a tie," Maske said.

"Yeah, I hate ties, they're so uncomfortable," AJ replied.

"You have to wear a tie!" Masry said.

"Why?"

"Listen, man. Do you want this girl?" Masry asked.

"Yeah."

"Then wear a freaking tie!"

"What's the difference?" AJ asked.

"Have I ever steered you wrong, AJ?" Masry asked.

"The Trandoshans seem to think so."

"Hey, I was drunk and that bantha was asking for it," Masry said.

Maske walked away and returned with a tie. "Here," he said, handing it to AJ.

AJ took it. "Oh, alright. I'll wear the tie," he said putting it on. "Happy?"

"Very," Masry replied.

"Okay," AJ said. "I should get going."

"Right, good luck," Masry said.

"Have a good time, good luck," Maske said.

"Thanks guys, see you when I get back," AJ said as he left.

"Do you think he can pull it off?" Maske asked when AJ was gone.

"Not a chance," Masry said, walking away.

* * *

AJ tried to relax. He didn't want Mara to suspect anything. AJ drove his speeder slowly, trying to remember everything Masry had said. He looked around. He was on Naboo, where Mara lived. It was a beautiful day, just like everyday on Naboo. AJ had always wanted to live in a place like this. Everything was so beautiful all the time. It was a peaceful planet, AJ had never heard of a single battle fought there. AJ was moving through the streets of the city of Theed, a city as beautiful as the rest of the planet. 

On the way, he had stopped at a jewelry store and picked up an engagement ring. It was golden, with a small white diamond.

AJ stopped in front of Mara's house. He got out of the speeder and walked up to her door. He rang the doorbell and waited. He heard footsteps inside, running up to the door. The door opened and Mara stood before AJ.

Mara had shoulder-length, wavy red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. It was her favorite dress, but she rarely wore it.

"Hello, AJ," she said, smiling sweetly and kissing him on the cheek. She looked down at AJ's tie. "You're wearing a tie."

"Yeah, my brothers insisted that I wear one," AJ said.

Mara stepped outside, locking her door behind her. "How are Maske and Masry? I haven't seen them for a while."

"They're fine," AJ said opening the speeder door for Mara. After she sat down, AJ shut the door. He ran around to the other side of the speeder and got in.

* * *

"Hey Maske, I'm bored," Masry said as he walked into Maske's room. 

Maske was sitting on his bed, fiddling with his mercenary staff. "Go tell someone who cares."

"Want to do something?" Masry asked.

Maske put his staff down. "Like what?" he said, rising to his feet.

Masry shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't we go into town?"

"Sure," Maske said, slinging his staff over his shoulder. "Why not?"

* * *

AJ and Mara arrived at the restaurant. AJ got out and then opened the door for Mara and took her hand as she was stepping out. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter. 

"How many?" the waiter asked.

"Gee, I don't know, I can't count that high either," AJ said, sarcastically.

Mara elbowed AJ in the ribs.

"Ow . . . two please," AJ said, holding his side and trying his best to smile politely.

He had to keep from doing things like that if he wanted Mara to marry him.

The waiter showed them to their seats. "Today's house special is fresh dried chokee, marinated in juri juice, strewn across a generous helping of dweezle, served with pali sprinkled on the top, and a helping of our famous, delicious fried parsen."

The waiter looked over at Mara. "That sounds nice, I'll take it," she said.

The waiter then glanced over at AJ. AJ stared at him quizzically. "I have no idea what you said, but it did sound nice."

The waiter rolled his eyes. "Chokee, soaked in juri juice, on top of some dweezle, covered with pali, with some parsen on the side," the waiter repeated, obviously annoyed.

"Oh okay, that sounds good I'll take it," AJ said, with a smile.

The waiter bowed and walked away.

"I hope you tip him well," Mara said, smiling.

* * *

Maske and Masry walked through the streets of Theed. 

"Hey Maske, how do you think AJ's doing?" Masry asked.

"I don't know," Maske replied.

"I hope he doesn't screw this up, but I know he will," Masry said.

"Probably," Maske agreed. "As a matter of fact, he probably screwed it up already."

* * *

The waiter returned with their food, a bottle of Corellian ale, and a couple of glasses. "Enjoy," he said, bowing and walking away. 

AJ and Mara began to eat.

"This is good," Mara said.

"Yeah, it is," AJ agreed.

* * *

Maske and Masry decided to stop at a bar they passed. 

"Well," Masry started. "How do you think AJ's doing?"

"I don't know, man," Maske said, ordering a juri juice.

* * *

Mara and AJ finished eating. AJ sat there, waiting for the perfect moment. He remembered what Masry had said: "You just know, man. Trust me, you'll figure it out." 

"So, are you forgetting something?" she asked.

AJ knew she was talking about their six month anniversary. "No," AJ began. "I remember. But I have a question."

AJ got down on one knee and reached for the ring box. He pulled it out and opened it. Mara put her hands in front of her mouth. She looked surprised and happy.

AJ could feel a drop of sweat roll down his cheek. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

The restaurant became very quiet.

Mara stood up. "Of course," she said.

AJ slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and they embraced.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped.

* * *

Later that night, Maske and Masry returned to the ship. When they went inside, AJ was walking around, humming. 

"What'd she say?" Masry asked.

AJ smiled at them. "She said yes!"

Maske's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it," AJ said. "I'm getting married, boys."

"Give me the play-by-play," Masry said, sitting down.

"No need, it happened just like you said. Except the people in the restaurant clapped."

"Wow, I am good," Masry said.

"You are the best!" AJ replied.

"Yeah, man. Not many people can get AJ married," Maske said with a grin, sitting down on one side of Masry.

AJ sat down on the other. "Now all I need is a best man and a ring bearer."

"Well, the ring bearer is usually a cute little boy. We don't know any cute little boys . . ." Maske said, trailing off.

"No, but we have the next best thing . . ." AJ said, also trailing off.

Maske and AJ stared at Masry, who was reading a book on weddings AJ had left sitting on the table.

"Really, what's that?" Masry asked.

No answer.

Masry glanced over at AJ, who was staring at him. He looked the other way and saw Maske was staring at him too. Masry dropped the book and stood up. "No way, I'm not being the ring bearer!"

"Aw, c'mon Masry," AJ pleaded.

"Why can't I be the best man? Make him be the ring bearer!" Masry said, pointing at Maske.

"Sorry Masry, you're the closest thing we have to a cute little boy," Maske said.

Masry frowned. "No!"

"Awwww . . . doesn't da cute wittle boy wanna be da ring boy?" Maske said.

"Shut up or you'll be eating soup for the rest of your life," Masry said, scowling.

"C'mon Masry, please?" AJ begged.

"Oh . . . fine!" Masry said, sitting back down.

"Alrighty then, Maske. You're the best man," AJ said.

"Right," Maske said.

"Well, let's all get some sleep," AJ said, walking toward his room.

"Okay, goodnight," Maske said, walking away.

"Whatever," Masry said, heading to his room.

* * *

AJ woke up early and hauled his brothers out of bed. "We're going to Mara's house. She wants to get to know you two," he explained. "She'll probably regret it, but oh well." 

"What time?" Masry asked.

"Nine, so start getting ready."

"What time is it now?" Maske asked.

"A little after eight thirty," AJ answered.

"Why so early?" Maske asked as he and Masry fought for the bathroom.

"Why not?" AJ replied as he watched his brothers wrestle.

Maske knocked Masry over and ran toward the bathroom. Masry grabbed Maske's leg, tripping him. Maske hit the ground hard. Masry ran into the bathroom and began to shut the door, but Maske recovered and charged, pushing the door open. He ran inside and pushed Masry out. He shut and locked the door before Masry could retaliate.

"Nine o'clock just seems a little early," Maske explained.

"Yeah, well we're leaving at eight forty-five, guys, okay."

"Okay," Maske said.

"If Maske ever gets out of the bathroom!" Masry said.

"Shut up," Maske responded. "I just got in here!"

* * *

The brothers assembled outside when they were ready. 

"You guys ready?" AJ asked as they jumped on the speeder.

"Yeah, let's go," Maske said.

"Right," AJ said.

The brothers were off to Mara's house.

"Hey AJ," Masry said.

"Yeah?" AJ responded.

"Why do we have to go again?" Masry asked.

"For some reason, she wants to meet the two of you," AJ replied.

"Oh, I see," Masry responded.

"She'll regret it," Maske said.

"Oh yeah," AJ agreed. "Now, I want you guys to act normal. Can you do that for me?"

"Normal for us, or normal for normal people?" Masry asked.

* * *

When the brothers reached Mara's home, they jumped out of the speeder and walked to her door. She lived in a small, but beautiful house. 

AJ pushed the doorbell button. "One more thing, guys. Remember that she doesn't know we're--"

Before AJ could finish, Mara opened the door. "Hey honey," she said, kissing AJ on the cheek.

"Hi," AJ began. "I'd like you to meet my brothers, Maske and Masry."

"Hi," she said. "I'm Mara."

"Hi," Masry started. "I'm Masry."

"Hello," Maske said. "I'm Maske."

"Well, c'mon in guys," she said, walking inside.

Maske and Masry followed AJ inside. Mara's house was small, but cozy. She had a small two person couch and an armchair positioned around a coffee table. Across the room from the couch was an unlit fireplace. The room had a couple lamps, but since it was early, they were off. Instead the curtains were drawn back to let the early morning sunlight flood in.

"Make yourselves at home," she said as she walked into the next room.

Maske sat down in the armchair. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Mara walked back out. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do," Masry replied.

"Well, I was going to make some breakfast, did you guys eat yet?"

"No, not yet," Maske replied.

"Breakfast sounds nice," AJ said.

"Okay then, I'll go make some pancakes," she said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Great," AJ said.

"I thought you didn't like pancakes," Maske whispered.

AJ smiled. "I do now."

"Can she cook?" Masry asked.

AJ nodded.

"Great," Masry said, taking a seat on the small two seat couch.

AJ sat down next to Masry. "What I was trying to say earlier was that Mara doesn't know we're--"

Just then, Mara walked in. "Breakfast is ready, guys," she said.

Mara and the brothers walked into the kitchen and sat down around the small table. Mara grabbed some plates and forks and set them on the table in front of the brothers. She walked over and grabbed the butter and syrup. After putting them on the table, she brought the pancakes over.

"Help yourself," she said. "Anyway, where were you guys?"

"When?" AJ asked.

"Three days ago. I didn't see your ship," she said.

"Oh, we were hunting a certain rich senator," Maske said casually.

"What?" Mara said, raising her eyebrow.

AJ gave Maske the evil eye.

"Ah . . . OH! Oh, we were . . . uh . . . hunting him down to give him . . . flowers," Maske explained, smiling.

"Flowers?" she prompted.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . uh . . . Masry's a florist," Maske said nervously.

"Oh, I see," Mara said, crossing her arms. She looked at AJ and shook her head.

"C'mon, if he were lying, he'd come up with a better lie than that," AJ said.

"You'd think so," Masry said, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you guys go with him?" she asked.

"To . . . help him," AJ said slowly.

"Well I know you're an off-duty correctional officer," she said, pointing at AJ. "But what does Maske do?"

"Uh . . ." AJ frowned and looked over at Maske.

Maske shrugged.

"Maske . . . doesn't have a job," Masry said.

"Oh . . . okay . . ." Mara said, standing up. She collected the plates and put them in the sink. "I'll be back in a minute," she said, walking away.

"Nice one, Maske," AJ said.

"Shut up. A correctional officer? What the hell?" Maske responded.

"You're one to talk, a florist?" Masry said.

"You're feminine enough. By the way, thanks for making me look bad," Maske said.

"You would have done the job for me if I waited long enough," Masry fired back.

Just then, Mara returned. "Hey guys, I just wanted to know; what's it like being bounty hunters?" she asked with a smile.

"Mighty perceptive," Maske commented.

"Did you guys really think I was that dumb?" Mara asked.

"I didn't," AJ said, raising his hand.

"Uh . . . no, of course not," Masry said.

"Sure," Maske said, not really paying much attention.

"Wrong one," Masry whispered.

"What, oh, I mean no, absolutely not," Maske said.

Mara crossed her arms and shook her head. She glanced over at AJ, who still had his hand in the air. "You can put your arm down now, honey."

"What? Oh, okay," AJ said, letting his arm drop.

"It's okay, I knew all along. I was waiting for you to tell me, that's all," Mara explained.

"I just . . . I didn't want you to say no," AJ said.

"It's alright. Just, please, next time, tell me the truth," Mara said. "Anyway, we have the whole rest of the day to spend together, so let's go."

* * *

"Did you guys have a good time?" AJ asked when he and his brothers returned to the ship. 

"Yeah, she's nice, AJ. I'm happy for you," Masry said.

"How about you, Maske?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I had fun . . ." Maske said, trailing off as he headed to the ship's small kitchen. He grabbed a jug of milk from the fridge, popped the cap off, took a hefty sip, and wiped his mouth. "She's pretty nice, a little . . . well . . . I don't know."

"A little what?" AJ asked, grabbing the milk from Maske and taking a drink.

"I told you, I don't know," Maske said.

Masry walked in and relieved AJ of the jug. "What Maske is trying to say is that you're whipped," he said, taking a swig of milk.

"Wha-pish!" Maske said, pretending to lash out with a whip.

"You guys are crazy," AJ began. "I respect her, that doesn't mean I'm whipped."

"Whatever," Maske said as he glanced over at the clock. The display read 12:39. "Its getting late guys, I'm going to bed. Goodnight AJ. Goodnight ring boy," he said, walking off toward his room.

"I'm gonna hit you," Masry said.

"Goodnight Maske. Goodnight ring boy," AJ said, grinning and walking away.

"I hate you guys. Goodnight," Masry said, heading to his room.

* * *

"Hey, get up Masry. It's noon, c'mon," Maske said, shaking Masry. "Come on. We have people's lives to wreck." 

"I don't feel well, guys," Masry said.

"I think he's sick," AJ said.

"Nonsense," Maske said, shaking Masry again.

Masry let out a groan.

"Holy crap, I think your right," Maske said.

"I should probably go get Mara," AJ said.

"Why?" Maske asked.

"Because we have no idea what to do," AJ replied.

"Oh yeah," Maske said.

"Okay Maske, I'm going to get Mara," AJ said. "You know what I want you to do?"

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing," AJ replied. "I'll be gone for fifteen minutes. Do you think you can do that?"

"Probably not," Maske replied.

AJ smacked Maske upside the back of his head.

"Right, fifteen minutes, do nothing, got it," Maske said.

"I'll be back," AJ said, running off.

* * *

"Maske, can you get me a glass of water?" Masry asked after AJ left. 

"Sorry man, I can't do anything," Maske replied.

"C'mon Maske, I'm thirsty," Masry said.

"Sorry buddy," Maske said.

"You jerk," Masry said, sitting up. He took a swing at Maske. Maske ducked under the blow. Masry fell out of his bed. "Crap. Help me up," he said.

"Sorry Masry, I can't do anything," Maske said, laughing a little.

"Come on!" Masry yelled.

"Okay, okay," Maske said, helping Masry up and back into his bed. Maske walked off and returned with a glass of ice cold water.

"Thanks, I guess," Masry said, taking a sip.

"You're welcome, I guess," Maske replied, walking away. "Yell if you need me."

"Okay," Masry said, rolling over and shutting his eyes.

* * *

AJ stopped the speeder in front of Mara's house. He hopped off, ran up to her door, and rung the doorbell. Mara walked out, surprised to see AJ. 

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you see, Masry's sick," AJ replied.

"You didn't leave him alone, did you?" she asked, worried.

"No, I left him with . . . Maske . . . Oh crap! What was I thinking?" AJ said, putting his hand on his forehead. "We have to hurry." AJ grabbed Mara's hand and ran toward the speeder.

* * *

AJ ran into the ship with Mara close behind. Maske was sprawled out on the couch, watching TV and eating popcorn. 

"Where's Masry?" AJ asked.

"Sleeping," Maske whispered. "Keep it down."

"What symptoms does he have?" Mara asked.

Maske shrugged. "I never asked."

She glanced over at AJ.

"Neither did I," AJ said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We wouldn't know what to do even if we knew what he had or how he felt," Maske replied.

"Don't you think it might have helped? Even just a little?" she asked, amazed at their ignorance.

Maske stood up and stretched. "I guess so," he said. "Oh well."

The three of them walked into Masry's room.

AJ walked up and shook Masry. Masry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's she doing here?" he asked, stretching.

"How do you feel?" Mara asked.

"Like crap," Masry replied, laying back down.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Do you think you could be a little more descriptive?"

"Like dog crap," Masry answered.

Mara folded her arms. "Come on, I can't help you if I don't know how you feel."

Masry sighed. "My head is throbbing, my gut is wrenching, my eyes won't stay open, and I have a sharp pain in my back. It's hard for me to do anything, even move."

Mara thought for a moment. "Hey Maske, here's my house key," she said, handing Maske a key. "There's a book on my coffee table, It's about illnesses. Bring it here."

"Will do," Maske said, taking the key and walking away.

"Why'd you send him?" AJ asked.

"I have to take care of Masry and I might need your help," she replied.

* * *

Maske stopped in front of Mara's house. He hopped out of the speeder and ran up to the door. He tried the door. It was locked. Maske slid the key into the keyhole and attempted to turn it. The key wouldn't budge. 

"Why can't she just use a card key like everyone else?" Maske wondered under his breath.

Maske shook the key in the lock. It refused to move. He punched the door out of frustration. Maske's fist went straight through the door.

"Aw crap," he mumbled.

Everyone around stopped and stared at Maske. He looked back and forth.

"Heh, heh . . . uh . . . I lost my key," he said, reaching over and unlocking the door. He pulled his hand back out, opened the door, and walked inside.

* * *

"What do you mean you put a hole in my door?" Mara yelled. 

"It's a long story," Maske replied.

"We have time," AJ said with a grin. "Besides, I want to hear this."

"Hello!" Masry called. "I'm sick over here. Maske always breaks stuff so what's the big deal?"

"What do you mean? What did I break?" Maske asked.

"The toaster, the TV, my arm, AJ's pants, several dishes, my hamster's neck--"

Maske interrupted Masry. "That was mostly your fault."

"You told me to. I was young and impressionable--" Masry explained.

"It was last week!" Maske interrupted.

"So what? It was still mostly your fault."

AJ shook his head.

"Anyway," Masry began. "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks Mara."

"Anytime, Masry," Mara said with a gentle smile. "By the way, AJ, my parents want to meet you."

"Okay, when and where?" AJ asked.

"Tomorrow, at six. Over dinner."

"Okay then, I'll be there," AJ said. "Is it formal?"

"Yes," Mara replied. "Wear a suit and a tie."

"Right."

"Oh and I told my parents about your brothers," Mara added.

"I'll bet your parents are having doubts already. At least we won't have to deal with them at dinner tomorrow," AJ said.

"Actually," Mara started. "My parents want them to come."

"Hey, whoa, wait, whoa. What?" AJ said, surprised.

"My parents want to know just what I'm getting into." Mara explained. "Oh, just for the record, AJ, you're a doctor, Maske is a lawyer, and Masry is a florist."

"What!" Masry shouted.

"They asked what the three of you were. I didn't want to say bounty hunters. So that's what came out."

"And Maske, don't screw up. My father's a judge," Mara said.

"What!" Maske yelled.

AJ sighed. "C'mon, I'll take you home. Tomorrow we'll come and pick you up around five thirty."

"Alright, bye guys," Mara said.

"See you tomorrow," Masry said.

"Bye, Mara," Maske said.

* * *

Maske stood in front of the mirror in his room, adjusting his tie. 

Just then, Masry walked in. "Damn, Maske, you look presentable. Nice mirror. The way you usually look I didn't think you had one."

"Ha ha, very funny Masry. How's an early death sound to you."

"They really don't live up to the hype. Anyway . . . well . . . you see I . . . uh . . . I don't know how to tie a tie," Masry said.

Maske glanced over at Masry and shook his head. "Come here, dumb ass."

"Thanks."

* * *

After getting ready, the Ammon brothers boarded the speeder. 

"Let's do it," AJ said, punching the throttle. "Does everyone know what they are? Maske?"

"I'm a lawyer," Maske answered.

"Right. Masry?"

"I'm a damn florist," Masry said crossing his arms and sinking down in his seat.

"Yes you are. And I'm a doctor."

"Dr. Ammon . . . that's just screwed up, man," Maske said.

"Mara came up with it, not me. Here we are, I'll go get Mara."

AJ jumped out of the car and ran up to Mara's door and rang the doorbell. Mara walked outside and ran up to the speeder with AJ on her heels.

"You're late," she said.

"Yeah, I know. We've got to hurry."

* * *

AJ, Maske, Masry, and Mara arrived at Mara's parents' house about ten minutes after six, the time they were supposed to arrive. They walked up to the door and Mara rang the doorbell. There was some rustling inside and the door opened. An old woman stood in the doorway. 

"Hello Mara," she said.

"Hi Mom," Mara said, hugging her. "Guys, this is my mother, Teresa. Mom, this is AJ, Maske, and Masry."

The Ammon brothers exchanged greetings with Teresa.

Just then, a burly man about Teresa's age walked in. "Mara!" he exclaimed. He and Mara embraced.

"And this is my dad, Phil," Mara explained. "Daddy, this is AJ, Maske, and Masry."

Phil stepped up to Maske. "I hear you're a damn good lawyer, my boy," he said, placing his hand on Maske's shoulder.

"Uh . . . yeah, Maske Ammon, attorney at law," Maske said nervously.

"And he said Doctor Ammon was screwed up," Masry whispered.

"Anyway," Phil began. "My wife has prepared a lovely feast in honor of you three. If you would be so kind as to follow me to the dining room," he said, walking off.

The others followed after him. He led them into a huge room with a large table. Phil sat down at the head of the table and Teresa sat down at the opposite end. The others took their seats. Masry and Maske sat on one side of the table and Mara and AJ sat across from them. Masry was beside Teresa and across from Mara. AJ was next to Phil and across from Maske.

Just then two butlers walked in with several plates full of food. They placed the plates in the center of the table.

"Help yourselves," Phil said.

"Don't mind if I do," Masry said, serving himself some food.

"So, Maske," Phil began. "Did you hear about that case last week? Every major lawyer in the galaxy's heard by now."

"Uh . . . yeah, who hasn't?" Maske said, pouring sweat.

Masry suppressed laughter.

"So, what did you think of it?" Phil asked,

"It . . . changed the way we . . . uh . . . look at all court cases. It was very . . . uh . . . well . . . you know what I mean," Maske replied, smiling nervously.

AJ put his hand on his forehead.

"Indeed, I thought it was incredible what that woman did, don't you?" Phil questioned.

"Definitely," Maske answered.

Mara bit her lip nervously.

"I like you, boy, you answer pretty vaguely, though," Phil said, reclining in his chair.

"Hey, that's my strategy in the court room," Maske responded.

Phil laughed and patted Maske on the back. "I like this boy," he said, pointing at Maske.

AJ looked shocked.

Masry raised an eyebrow.

Mara smiled uncomfortably. "Why? . . . "

"He's funny, smart, and quick as a whip," Phil explained.

"Oh . . . okay then," Mara said, returning to her meal.

"Excuse me, Masry, right?" Teresa said to Masry.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Masry replied.

"You're a florist right?"

Masry gave Mara the evil eye. "Yes," he answered through clenched teeth.

Maske tried not to laugh.

"I was curious, which color should I repaint this room?" Teresa asked.

She reached over and grabbed a slip of paper with the color pink on it in three places. She handed Masry the paper.

Maske leaned over and looked at the paper. "Are those all pink?"

"No, one is hot pink, this one here is melon, and this one is rose pink," Masry replied.

Maske squinted and looked a little closer. "Are they even different colors?" he asked.

"Yes, you see, hot pink is more exciting and somewhat childish. Rose pink is gentle and soothing, but a little boring. Whereas melon is happy, but still calm and gentle. I'd go with melon, Teresa," Masry said, after studying the colors closely.

Maske, AJ, and Mara just stared at Masry.

"I don't like that boy," Phil said, pointing at Masry.

"Oh hush, Phil, he's a genius. Thank you, Masry," Teresa said.

"Uh . . . your welcome," Masry said, smiling strangely.

Maske, AJ, and Mara just kept staring at Masry.

Phil looked over at Mara. "Hey, Mara."

"Yeah Dad?" Mara responded, looking over at her father.

"Why don't you marry _this_ one?" Phil asked, pointing at Maske with his thumb.

"Well, you see, I kind of fell in love with _this_ one," Mara replied, pointing at AJ with her thumb.

* * *

"Well, that went . . . well," AJ said to Mara on the way home. 

"I'm surprised," Mara said with a smile. "Good job, you two," she said to Maske and Masry.

"Thanks," Maske said, giving Masry a strange look.

Masry glanced over at Maske. Maske looked away quickly. Masry looked away.

"Well, it's late. Let's call it a night," AJ said as they came to a stop in front of Mara's house.

"Right," Mara said, kissing AJ on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, honey. Love you."

"I love you too. Good night," AJ said.

Mara ran into her house. Once she was safely inside, the brothers pulled away.

* * *

The next day, AJ, Masry, and Mara were sitting around the table, writing up a guest list. Just then, Maske walked out, dressed in plaid golfing knickers with his socks pulled up to meet them and a white vest with a brown zigzag going across it. He had a golfing cap on with a tassel on the top. 

"What in the blue hell are you wearing?" AJ asked, shocked.

"Phil and I are going out golfing today," Maske said.

"You and my dad really hit it off," Mara said. "I'm surprised."

"Don't be too late, we need your help with invitations," AJ said.

"Who's on the list," Maske asked.

"Not including Mara's friends and family: Dol, Davi, Sheila--"

"Don't you think it might be awkward if your ex-girlfriend goes?" Maske asked.

"Masry wanted to invite her, not me," AJ replied. "Mom and Dad--"

"Mom and Dad are going?" Maske shouted.

"It is my wedding, man," AJ said, getting annoyed with Maske's interruptions. "Eddie, Jason, Merick, and Sebulba."

"Alright, sounds good, I'll be back later," Maske said, walking out the door.

"Bye, Maske," Mara called.

"See you later," Maske called back.


	2. Marriage

"Well guys, tomorrow's the big day. At ten o'clock, I'll be a married man," AJ said, leaning back in his seat.

"Hey man, let me see your tuxedo," Masry said.

"Tuxedo?" AJ prompted.

"Oh God," Maske said, shaking his head.

"You need to wear a tuxedo! What the hell else would you wear?" Masry screamed.

"My . . . suit, I guess," AJ said slowly.

"Even Maske isn't that dumb! C'mon!" Masry shouted, grabbing AJ and Maske and rushing to the speeder.

The brothers pulled up to a tuxedo shop.

"C'mon guys," Masry said. "We have to get AJ measured and into a tuxedo and back in time for him to see Mara before the big day. And its already seven!"

"Right," Maske said, hopping out of the speeder. "Let's do it."

The brothers walked into the store and headed to the counter. The owner of the small shop was sitting behind the counter writing something on a pad of paper. The brothers walked up to the counter and waited. He saw quite a sight, three armed men in all black with trench coats and sunglasses.

The old man looked terrified. "Ya-ya ain't here to rob me, are ya?"

"Probably not," Maske answered.

"Hey I saw you at that restaurant!" the man said, pointing at AJ. "Very smooth way o' proposin'. Ya gittin' married, right boy?"

"Why thank you," AJ began. "And yes, tomorrow at ten o'clock I'll be getting married."

"Well my name is Paul, and I'm a guessin' ya here to git a tux, am I right? Don't be tellin' nobody 'cause I usually don't do this but, pick out a tux and you can have it fer free 'til ya get back from ya honeymoon. How's that fer a deal?"

AJ was stunned. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well, sure, just don't be squealin' on me or every one's gonna want a free tux," Paul replied.

"I-I don't know what to say, thank you so much," AJ said. "Hey would you like to come to my wedding?"

Paul thought for a moment. "Well, I ain't got nuttin' better t'do so, why not. Busyness is slow 'ese days, I can close fer a day."

"Awesome," AJ said. "Thanks again, pal."

"No prob'm pal," Paul said, suddenly full of energy. "Let's git ya nice 'n' suited up."

* * *

When the brothers got back to the ship, AJ put his tux in his closet and rushed back out the door. He wanted to go see Mara before the big day and it was getting late. 

"Well," Masry began. "Tomorrow our brother is going to be a married man."

"Yup," Maske responded. "And I have the perfect idea for a wedding gift."

"Uh oh," Masry said, grinning at Maske.

* * *

"Today's the big day!" AJ said pacing back and forth. "I-I don't know about this anymore. It's such a big decision. I can't, I can't go through with it. I-I-I--" 

Maske walked up and slapped AJ across the face. AJ spun around and nearly fell.

"Thanks Maske," AJ said. "I needed that."

"Any time, pal."

"All I need to do is remember that I love Mara. And that I want to be with her."

Masry sat quietly, eating his cereal.

"Don't you have anymore pointers for me, Masry?" AJ asked, sitting down next to him.

Masry made no reply.

AJ grabbed Masry's shirt. "Answer me, damn it!"

Masry pushed AJ away. "Hol on a minah, I'm chewah."

"Oh, sorry." AJ said.

Masry chewed a little longer and then swallowed. "Now the only thing you need to do is say 'I do' and kiss her. How freaking hard is that?"

"Okay, right, I can do that. I . . . I can . . . I can do that," AJ told himself.

"I freaking hope so, it's a pretty basic thing, man," Maske said, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk. He popped the cap off and took a swig. He then walked over to the table and sat down across from AJ. "Just relax and you'll be fine."

Masry swiped the milk off Maske and took a drink.

AJ grabbed the milk from Masry and chugged three quarters of the bottle in a few seconds.

"You . . . you know that stuff is non-alcoholic, right?" Maske asked, kind of surprised.

"Are you feeling alright?" Masry asked between spoonfuls of cereal.

"I'll be fine," AJ answered, finishing off the milk in a single, hefty drink. "I want you guys to go ahead to the church. There's something I have to do before I get there."

"How do we know you'll be there?" Masry asked.

"Trust me, I'll be there. I love Mara. I won't let her down. AJ walked into his room and shut the door."

Maske and Masry looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

After getting dressed and cleaned up, Maske and Masry headed to the church where AJ and Mara were to be wed. When they arrived, the brothers found two old friends in the church, Dol and Davi. 

Maske, Masry, Dol, and Davi exchanged greetings.

"Hey, hey, the gang's all here," Davi said with a smile.

"Which reminds me," Dol said. "Where's the groom?"

Maske and Masry shrugged.

"What do you mean? He's pretty important; we can't really have a wedding without him," Dol said.

"And it really sucks that we're missing a member of the old team when the rest of us are having a little reunion," Davi added.

After talking about the old days for a while, the team became worried about AJ.

"Where is he?" Masry asked. "The wedding starts in half an hour!"

"This isn't good," Maske began. "Let's go find him, c'mon."

The team of four set out to find AJ. They split up and scoured the city. Maske finally managed to find AJ, wandering the streets.

Maske dashed up to him. "C'mon, you're getting married in about ten minutes! Let's go."

"Maske . . . I was just thinking, what if I'm not a good husband? What if I can't pull it off? . . ."

Maske looked at his watch as AJ went on and on.

" . . . What if I can't support her? What if things don't go right? . . . worried about her . . ."

Maske gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

". . . last forever . . . disappoint . . . love her, but . . . what if . . I know, but . . . she doesn't . . . but I . . . and what about . . ."

Maske finally got tired of it. He punched AJ in the gut. AJ doubled over and fell to the ground, unconscious. Maske tossed AJ over his shoulder and ran off. He contacted the others and let them know he found AJ. He hurried back to the church; there was very little time left before the wedding was set to begin.

* * *

Masry ran into the church where Dol and Davi were already waiting. "Where's Maske and AJ?" he asked. 

"Not here," Davi replied.

Just then Mara walked in, obviously concerned. "Why didn't we start yet?" she asked.

"W-well . . . you see . . . not everyone is here yet," Masry answered nervously.

"Who isn't here?" she asked, enraged.

"Uh . . . uh . . . Maske! Maske isn't here yet!" Masry said.

She glanced around. "You're right!" she said, gritting her teeth. "I'll kill him!"

Masry gulped.

"Hey, where's AJ?" she asked.

"He's . . . uh . . . um . . . looking for Maske, yeah, he went out to find Maske."

"I'm going to kill Maske," she said, walking off.

Masry wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"You do realize that, while you saved AJ, you condemned Maske," Dol said.

Masry shrugged. "Oh well, she'll get over it. At least the groom isn't in the doghouse anymore."

A couple minutes after Mara left, Maske burst into the church with a dozing AJ over his shoulder. Maske sat AJ down in a pew and shook him awake.

AJ climbed to his feet. "Where am I? What happened?" AJ looked around. "Oh yeah. Thanks Maske, I don't know what came over me."

"No problem," Maske replied. "As a matter of fact, anytime you need hit, you can count on me."

AJ straightened himself out and greeted Dol and Davi. They talked for a couple minutes. Just then, Phil walked in.

"Maske!" Phil said, shaking Maske's hand. "How's it going?"

"Excellent, how about you?"

"Great. Well, truth be told I'm both happy and a little worried about Mara getting married."

"Well I know that my brother will definitely take good care of your daughter."

"I know, but it's hard to let go sometimes."

"I can imagine."

"Anyway, let's get things started."

* * *

AJ stood to the left of the priest with Maske on his left. Before him, every pew was filled with smiling people, some tearing up. Teresa was crying uncontrollably, but she looked overjoyed. AJ fidgeted a bit, he was still a bit nervous, not knowing if he could do what was to be asked of him today. 

Beside him Maske stretched his back. AJ looked over at Maske. He looked tired, he did carry AJ half a mile in less than ten minutes. AJ didn't realize it before, but if not for his brothers, he wouldn't be where he was today. Despite their shortcomings, they where true friends. They knew what being a brother was really about.

Just then, a little girl walked out, throwing flower pedals out to either side of her as she walked along. She was followed by Mara, who had her arm through Phil's, who was walking beside her. One look at Mara and AJ knew. He knew he loved her, and he knew he wanted to be with her forever.

Phil walked Mara to the altar and let go of her. As she walked up to stand with her love, a tear escaped Phil's eye. Mara looked down at her father and smiled, and Phil smiled back, his eyes filling with tears.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began. "We are gathered here today to witness the uniting of this man and woman. If anyone sees any reason why these two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold you peace." The priest paused, and when no one objected, he signaled the ring bearer.

Masry walked down the aisle with the ring pillow.

AJ looked down at the pillow. AJ's ring wasn't on it.

"Masry?" AJ said, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah?" Masry asked casually.

"Where's the ring?"

"Ring?" Masry prompted.

"Yes, the ring. The ring that was on the pillow. That's why it's called the ring pillow. That's why you're called the ring bearer!" AJ yelled losing his cool. He grabbed Masry by the lapels.

"What's this?" Maske asked, climbing off the altar and walking up to something shiny on the floor in the aisle. Maske stooped down and picked up. He set it down on the pillow. It was the ring.

AJ let go of Masry and smoothed his shirt. "Sorry, Mas."

"It's alright," Masry responded.

"Hurry up and get married before she changes her mind," Maske whispered.

The priest turned to Mara. "Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Mara smiled, fighting back tears of joy. "I do," she said in a strong voice.

The priest turned to AJ. "Do you take this lovely lady to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

AJ looked deep into Mara's blazing green eyes. "Yes--I mean . . . I do," he said, smiling. AJ lifted her veil and wrapped his arms around her as they kissed.

"You . . . may . . . _continue _kissing the bride," the priest said with a smile.

Everyone chuckled.

Masry walked back down the aisle and sat down in the back. Phil did the same.

Mara tossed her bouquet of flowers. It landed directly in Masry's lap.

"What the hell?" Masry muttered. He stood and walked away so the garter wouldn't land on his lap as well.

AJ pulled Mara's garter off and threw it. It bounced of Masry's head, and as a reflex, Masry caught it.

"Oh hell," Masry said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

After the wedding, everyone headed over to the reception to celebrate. 

"Howdy Ad'Jas!" someone called.

AJ recognized the voice immediately. It was none other than Paul.

"Congratulations," Paul said, walking up to AJ and Mara. "You too, pretty lady."

"Thank you," AJ smiled. "But please call me AJ."

"Screw you, I'll be a callin' y'all whatever the hell I want."

"Okay then," AJ said.

"Y'all got a bar 'round here or what."

"Right over there," AJ said, pointing at the open bar across the room.

"A'righty then. Ya two crazy kids go and have yerselves a good time, eh?" Paul said, walking away.

"Hiya li'l curly boy," Paul said as he passed Masry on the way to the bar.

"Screw you, Paul," Masry responded.

Maske walked up to the newly wed bride and groom.

"Congratulations, man," Maske said.

"Thanks Maske, thanks for everything," AJ responded, giving his brother a quick hug.

"And congratulations to you too, Mara," Maske said, turning to Mara.

"Thanks Maske," Mara replied, hugging Maske.

Masry walked up to join his brothers and Mara.

"Congrats you two," Masry said.

AJ gave Masry a short hug. "Thanks."

Mara hugged Masry after AJ. "Thanks Masry."

"Well everyone," Phil announced. "It's time for the traditional speech from the best man."

"What?" Maske said, shocked. "Speech?"

"C'mon Maske, don't be shy," Phil called.

"Son of a . . ." Maske grumbled as he approached Phil.

Maske grabbed a glass of Corellian ale on his way up. He then took the floor from Phil.

"Hey everybody," Maske began, raising his glass. "I'm the brother of the groom and the best man, Maske Ammon. I assume everyone here isn't acquainted yet, so I'll start with some introductions. Of course, everyone knows the bride, Mara, and the groom, AJ."

"Of course we do you schmuck!" someone shouted.

Maske gritted his teeth, but continued. "As I was saying, right there is the father of the bride, Phil. Next to him is the mother of the bride, Teresa. Right over there, next to the groom is my little brother, Masry, the ring boy."

Masry rolled his eyes.

Maske kept going. "Those three guys over at the bar are Dol, Davi, and Paul. The Kel Dorian is Dol, the blonde haired young man is Davi, and the other one is Paul."

"Howdy," Paul called, waving to everyone.

"Get on with it you dirty schmuck!" somebody called.

Maske was getting frustrated. "Well, that's enough introductions for now--"

"Finally! What a schmuck!"

"Ahem. As I was saying, that's enough introductions for now. I'm supposed to be up here, talking about something deep and relevant, I guess, but I didn't prepare anything. So I guess I'll talk about something I know a lot about--"

"What's that? Nothing? Schmuck!"

"--family. Me and my brothers are a small but happy family. We get on each others nerves, we don't always get along, and we bicker a lot, but when it comes down to it, we're always there for each other. We always support each other, we're brothers, and we stick together. We don't always agree, but we're best friends and we're very close. I would like to wish my older brother the best on his wedding day, and I would like to welcome Mara into the family, our family."

"Aw, how sweet . . . schmuck!"

Phil stood, enraged. He pointed at the one who was making the comments. "I do not like that boy!"

"Sit down!" Teresa said, pulling Phil back into his seat.

Maske continued. "Congratulations you two. Best wishes, and may your love last forever." Maske raised his glass. "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone in the room raised their glasses. "To the bride and groom: may the two of you live long and healthy lives together," Maske said, taking a swig of Corellian ale. Everyone else did the same and then applauded Maske, as he went and stood by his brothers and Mara.

Mara was in tears. "Thank you Maske," she said, embracing him.

Masry and AJ patted Maske on the back.

* * *

Later that evening, Mara and AJ were opening gifts. After countless appliances it was Maske and Masry's turn. 

"You guys didn't have to get us anything; you both did so much for us," AJ said.

"Well that's too bad, because we did get you something," Masry replied.

Maske fished around in his pocket and pulled a key out.

Mara's jaw dropped. "Is that to a speeder?"

"Nope," Maske replied.

AJ thought for a second. "A honeymoon suite?"

Masry shook his head. "Warmer."

"Is this a gag gift?" Mara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Masry pulled out his wallet and pulled a picture from it. He handed it to AJ.

AJ's jaw dropped.

Mara stood up on her toes and looked over AJ's shoulder at the picture.

"It's a house!" AJ said in disbelief.

"No it's not," Mara said. "It's a mansion!"

* * *

AJ could hardly believe it. He glanced down at the picture he held and then back up at the huge house before him. He and Mara had decided to spend their honeymoon here. It was beautiful, secluded, and they were positive no one would bother them. AJ owed his brothers a huge thank you next time he saw them. He lifted up his new bride and carried her inside. 


	3. Honeymoon

"Yee-haw!" Masry yelled. "Do a barrel roll!"

Maske sat behind the controls. "The way AJ drives, you'd think this thing wasn't capable of doing stunts. Let me see . . . this switch should--"

Maske reached up and flipped a green switch on the ceiling above him. Instantly, the ship rolled up side down. Everything crashed to the ceiling, including Maske and Masry, who had neglected to fasten their seatbelts.

"I don't know that much about star ships, but when you do a barrel roll, aren't you supposed to go completely around, not just stop when you're upside down?" Masry asked, climbing to his feet.

Maske didn't answer. He jumped up and grabbed the back rest of the pilot's seat. With great effort, he managed to pull himself into the seat and fasten his seatbelt. He was now hanging upside down by his seatbelt.

"Come on up," Maske said.

Masry jumped up, grabbing Maske's hand. Maske pulled him up. Masry wrestled into his seat and buckled in. "You're an idiot."

"I have no idea what I'm doing. Why did you tell me to do a freaking barrel roll?"

"I didn't know you'd get us stuck upside down."

"What do we do now?"

Masry handed Maske his comlink. "Call AJ, ask him."

"But he's on his honeymoon . . . he's, you know . . . busy . . . . Why don't you call him?"

"Because it's your fault."

Maske sighed and took the comlink.

* * *

All of a sudden, AJ's comlink chirped. AJ picked it up and flipped it open. "AJ here."

"Uh . . . hey man, its Maske."

" . . . Hi, Maske . . . "

"Uh . . . so . . . how's it going?"

" . . . Pretty good, how're things on your end?"

AJ could here Masry's voice in the background. "Ask him! Ask him!"

"Um . . . everything's fine. There's nothing to be alarmed about. As a matter of fact, I don't think things have ever been better around here . . . "

"That's . . . uh . . . good to hear."

"Yeah, yeah . . . well, bye."

Before AJ could reply, Maske had hung up.

* * *

"You moron! Now what do we do?" Masry shouted.

"I can't really think right now. All the blood's rushing to my head and I think I might pass out," Maske replied.

Masry shook his head in disbelief. "We're passing Coruscant; put her down there."

"Okay," Maske said, putting his hand to his forehead.

Maske landed on a landing pad in the heart of Coruscant as best he could upside down. Maske and Masry unbuckled their seatbelts and crashed to the ceiling. They climbed to their feet and stumbled around. Maske opened the hatch. The stairs leading from the door were above them, so they had to jump down to the ground.

Once they were on solid ground, the brothers wandered into town.

"So," Masry asked a little while later. "What do you want to do?"

Maske shrugged. "Let's stop at that restaurant over there at the corner."

"It looks expensive," Masry began. "Like one of those places for insanely rich people."

"I know," Maske said, grinning.

Masry was grinning too now. "Might be fun . . . "

"It depends on what you mean by 'fun'."

Masry nodded. The two walked into the restaurant.

* * *

AJ stretched out on the couch next to Mara. They were watching the news. The reporter was live, on the spot in Coruscant, covering a terrible disaster that took place at a local restaurant.

Apparently, two strange men entered the restaurant and were causing trouble. Not ten minutes later, a band of Trandoshans attacked the restaurant. The two men fended off the entire group of Trandoshans by themselves, but left the entire city block in rubble. Miraculously, no one was reported dead.

AJ couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mara asked.

"Nothing, nothing . . . " AJ replied, still grinning.

* * *

Maske and Masry finally got around to cleaning up the ship. They managed to get everything in some kind of order.

"It's only been a few days, and we already screwed up the ship, ravaged an entire city block, and nearly killed ourselves," Masry said.

"You sound surprised," Maske commented.

"I know I shouldn't be . . . . Anyway, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"Hey, when are we going to see AJ and Mara?" Masry asked.

"Tomorrow, I think," Maske answered.

"Alright."

"Hey, by the way, I found a good-priced bounty the other day. What do you say?"

"Sure. When and where?"

"How about today. This guy is drug dealer right here on Coruscant."

"C'mon Maske, how much could a lowlife like that be worth?"

"A lot if he happens to be a politician."

"Oh, I see."

"Yup. How'd you like to do a little acting?"

"I'm listening."

* * *

AJ held Mara tight. "So," he began, "how are you?"

"Good," Mara said, looking into AJ's eyes. "Is something wrong, honey?"

"No, I have everything I could ever want."

"What about your brothers?"

"What about them?"

"You miss them, I can tell."

AJ shrugged. "Things are changing; they aren't going to be around all the time anymore. But I've got you."

"You guys," Mara bit her lip, "you guys don't have to grow apart because of me. . . . "

"It's not you, sweetheart; things are changing, they have to. Everything will be fine; we aren't growing apart."

* * *

Maske ran through the huge hotel with Masry on his heels. They ran down the hallway and crouched down on either side of a large door. Just then, a small bell boy walked through the door pushing a silver cart with a white sheet draped over it. The cart had several different desserts on top of it. Masry ran across the hallway, grabbing the bell boy and dragging him over to Maske. Maske punched him across the face. The bell boy dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"I don't get why _I_ have to be the bell boy," Masry complained.

"I don't fit in the outfit, and you're the one who jumped him," Maske said as he tossed the bound and gagged bell boy into a nearby room. Maske shut and locked the door.

Maske climbed into the bottom of the cart. The sheet made him impossible to see. Masry pushed the cart down the hallway.

"What room was it again?" Masry whispered.

"Two forty-three," Maske whispered back.

Masry looked at the doors as he passed them. Two thirty-nine, two forty-one, two forty-three.

"Here we are," Masry said under his breath.

He knocked on the door. A click was heard, and a tall armed man stood before them.

"Room service," Masry said.

"We didn't order anything," the man said.

"Are you sure?" Masry asked, pushing the cart into the room.

"Positive," the man said.

Maske crawled out of the cart as Masry distracted the man. He crawled behind a couch and laid down.

"Alright then," Masry said with a shrug, pulling the cart out of the room. "If you say so. Anything else you need?"

"We're fine, thanks."

"Call the desk if you change your mind."

"I will," the man said as he shut the door.

Masry pushed the cart down the hall and into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him. He pulled off his bell boy uniform and put his clothes that he was keeping where Maske was hiding back on.

He walked out and back to the room. He crouched down and waited in a dark corner.

* * *

Maske peeked out from his hiding place. There were at least ten armed guards around the room. He then saw his bounty, Wren Sevarra. He was talking to the guard who had answered the door for Masry. Maske couldn't wait anymore.

He jumped to his feet, drawing two blaster pistols. Maske fired around the room, killing several guards. Sevarra dashed away into a room in the corner.

* * *

Masry heard gunshots. He jumped from his hiding place and ran to the door of the room and kicked it in. Maske was rolling out of the way of several bolts and firing at the guards. Masry joined in, jumping into the fray. In minutes, Maske and Masry had emptied the room.

They kicked the door in the corner open. Inside, Darth Maul stood, speaking with Sevarra. Maul looked shocked.

"I thought I killed you," Maske said, drawing his mercenary staff.

"I thought AJ killed him," Masry said.

"No, I definitely killed him," Maske replied.

"But AJ said--"

"He's lying," Maske said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Whatever," Masry said, turning his attention toward Maul.

Maul turned around and ran away, diving out of a nearby window.

Maske and Masry ran up to the window. There was no sign of Maul, and it was a long, long way down.

"Well," Masry sighed. "That was anticlimactic."

Maske shrugged.

The brothers apprehended Sevarra and took him out of the room. They dragged Sevarra to an elevator. Maske hacked the door off, exposing the elevator shaft.

"After you," Maske said to Masry, stepping aside.

"Why, thank you," Masry said.

He backed up across the hall and performed a running leap, grabbing on to the elevator cable and sliding down.

Maske grabbed the whimpering Sevarra by the collar and did the same. Once on the ground, Maske began hacking away at the bottom floor elevator door.

Masry looked up just in time to see Maul's light saber fly out above them. It cut through the elevator cable and returned to Maul's hand, who was standing in the door where they had come from. Maul grinned at Masry. A chill ran up Masry's spine. Maul darted away. Above them, the elevator screeched down the shaft, the emergency brakes causing sparks to fly out as it came down to meet them.

Maske stopped hacking and glanced up. A moment later, Maske returned to hacking the door open, hacking as hard and fast as he possibly could. Sevarra was crying.

Masry ran over and began pounding on the door with his fists relentlessly. The door finally gave way. Maske grabbed Sevarra and the three dived out of the door just as the elevator hit the ground behind them in a shower of sparks and flames.

"Well," Masry said, dusting himself off. "That was fun."

Maske nodded. "Yeah, you and I should do stuff like that more often. You know, just the two of us. AJ can keep the ship running."

"Yeah," Masry said, nodding. "Sounds like fun."

Maske grabbed Sevarra, who had curled up into a ball and was trembling and crying. Maske tossed him over his shoulder and walked with Masry back to the ship.

"Now, where did we park?" Maske asked, thinking.

"Just look for the upside down ship," Masry said with a grin.

Maske smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

* * *

AJ woke up with a start, he couldn't sleep. He gently kissed his sleeping wife and walked to the fridge. He pulled out the milk jug and took a swig.

"What's with us?" he said to himself. "It's not hard to get a glass." With that, AJ poured himself a glass of milk and drank it down. "I'm a married man now," he said, "I have to act more civilized."

AJ knew Mara was right, the Ammon brothers were growing apart; things were changing. He had to be the mature one now.

* * *

After delivering their bounty, Maske and Masry walked into the kitchen. Maske opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. He took a swig and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"What a day," Maske said.

Masry grabbed the milk. "This doesn't seem right."

"What?"

"Passing around the milk bottle without AJ," Masry replied.

Maske nodded. "I know, but we have to get used to it. AJ's got his own place now."

Masry thought for a minute. "Maybe not. We bought the house, its more ours than his."

Maske took the milk from Masry. "You may be on to something there. I think AJ's going to miss us, too."

"Right now he probably wants to be alone with Mara."

"Now he does, but he'll come around. After all, we're family."

Masry shrugged. "Well, I'm heading to bed."

"Me, too. Good night," Maske said with a yawn.

"Good night," Masry replied, heading to his room.

* * *

"Get up, honey."

AJ stirred. Someone shook him. He awoke to see Mara next to him. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Your brothers are coming over today," Mara said, stretching.

"I guess that means its over," AJ said, holding Mara close.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked. "Our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, but I was talking about the tranquility of this place," AJ replied.

Mara smiled and nodded. "Hey, I noticed something weird the other day. I never noticed it before."

"What's that?"

"Look," Mara said, pointing out the window.

She was pointing to a hideous and small house. All the grass around it was dead, all that remained was loosely packed dirt. The house was dirty and dark, the only light flooded in from outside.

"What the hell?" AJ breathed. "Maybe I should go check it out."

"Later. Right now, we have to get the house, and ourselves, ready for company," Mara said.

"It's just Maske and Masry," AJ said.

"Still, I'd like the house to be presentable for our first party."

AJ shrugged. "If you insist."

Mara smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to get a shower."

AJ nodded. "I'll start cleaning up, then we'll switch."

Mara nodded and walked away.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" AJ called.

"Okay," Mara replied from the other room.

AJ opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey man," Maske said, stepping in.

Masry walked in behind Maske. "Hey bro."

"Hey," AJ said.

The brothers exchanged hugs. Somehow, Maske and Masry wound up hugging each other. They soon realized and pushed away.

Mara walked into the room. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mara," Masry said.

"Hey," Maske said.

"Come on in, make yourselves at home," Mara said, waving her hand out across the room.

"Thank you," Maske replied.

Maske and Masry sat down on the couch. AJ sat down between them and Mara sat on AJ's lap.

"So," AJ began. "I know you guys have been keeping busy."

"How'd you know that?" Maske asked.

AJ grinned. "I watch the news."

Maske laughed. "I guess we have done a few newsworthy things in the past couple of days."

Mara rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you guys."

A documentary about bounty hunters was playing on the television. Someone was describing the nature of bounty hunters: "Bounty hunters are solemn, and take their jobs very seriously. They're solitary, and care little about others. The thought of bounty hunters working in teams is mind boggling."

Masry nodded. "That's so true."

The man in the television continued. "Bounty hunters never risk open confrontation. In fact, most bounty hunters only carry one weapon, usually something with a long range. Bounty hunters are in and out of places, and no one is the wiser."

AJ nodded. "That's us."

Mara rolled her eyes.

Maske nodded. "These people really did their homework."

"I know," Masry agreed.

Mara shook her head, but said nothing.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

AJ answered the door. It was none other than Paul.

"Howdy, neighbor," Paul said.

"Neighbor?" AJ prompted. "You mean that pathetic excuse for a house is yours?"

Paul nodded. "'Ats m'pride 'n' joy 'ere, Ad'Jas."

AJ shook his head in disbelief.

Paul glanced over and saw the others on the couch.

"Well, well, the gang's all here. Howdy, li'l curly boy, and biggun, and pretty lady."

"H-hi Paul," Mara said uncomfortably.

"I's just wonderin' if y'all got any sugar 'round 'ese parts," Paul said, glancing around.

AJ headed to the kitchen. "How much?" AJ asked from the other room.

"Jus' a teaspoon."

"A teaspoon?" AJ asked as he walked back in. "What the hell are you going to cook with a teaspoon sugar?"

"Cook?" Paul prompted, taking the spoon and eating the sugar. He handed the spoon back to AJ. "Thank ya, later y'all!"

"Bye Paul," AJ said, shutting the door.

"You said I would never have to see him again after the wedding," Mara said, crossing her arms.

"Well," AJ sighed. "Just give him a chance; you may find that you like him."

Mara shook her head.

"Hey, AJ, you'll never guess who me and Masry ran into yesterday," Maske said.

"Who?" AJ asked.

"Darth Maul," Maske replied.

"No kidding; I thought I killed him."

"I thought _I_ killed him."

"Are you crazy? I shot him."

"So did I!"

"That's a bold faced lie!" AJ said as he climbed to his feet.

"I'll beat you like a red-headed stepchild," Maske shouted, standing up and grabbing AJ by the lapels.

"You don't even know what book that's from!" AJ yelled, knocking Maske's hands away.

"Neither do you," Maske said.

Just then Paul opened the door and peeked his head into the room. "That'd be from _David Copperfield_."

AJ's jaw dropped. Paul began to walk away. AJ held up his finger and dashed after Paul.

"Paul! How'd you know that?" AJ asked.

"I read it coupla times. Good book, athough Dickens's plot seems a li'l flawed," Paul replied. "Truth b'told, I much prefer a good story by Twain, or Thornton."

"Paul, you can read?"

"Yessiree."

"I can read too!"

"I figgered . . . "

"I mean, I do read. Good God, I have someone to discuss literature with!"

"What about them?" Paul asked pointing to the others through the window.

"Look at them."

Paul nodded. "I sees."

"I'm so happy," AJ said, wrapping his arms around Paul.

"Hey, hey, hey. You isn't one o' those loopy folks is ya?"

"I'm married, Paul."

"Yeah I know, You jus' make sure you ain't gettin' too happy, m'boy."

AJ smiled and patted Paul on the back. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there," AJ said.

AJ turned and walked back inside. He had two great brothers, a wonderful wife, and a friendly neighbor to talk to. His life was just beginning, his married life.

_**To be continued . . .**_


End file.
